


Retired Superhero

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, ETNuary, F/M, Poison, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: He tried his best. He really did. But in the end...
Relationships: Little Roila if you squint.
Series: ETNuary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Retired Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Roi Day!!
> 
> Cw: Blood/gore, self-deprecation?

AHHHHHH!!

The Superman theme song blares in my ears as I roll out of bed and hit the floor running I’m gonna be latelatelate-

Oh no oh no oh no-!!!

Hurrying, hurrying, I speed into the bathroom and go, brush teeth, get changed-

“Don’t forget to eat your breakfast!!” mom scolds as I jet-fly around the corner to the kitchen.

“I won’t!”

An inviting plate of bread is quickly relieved of food, the whole, unbuttered loaf able to fit completely inside my mouth within seconds.

“Bye mom!”

I scoop up my bag, and prepare for launch to the school yard!!!

“Wait-“

She runs after me, steam practically escaping her ear drums in the process.

“Don’t talk when you’re eating, it’s rude, and second-“

Her eyes become cold, and hard.

“You’re really going to walk off dressed like that?”

“What do you mea-?”

I look down.

**Blood.**

Stains my collar.

_Poisonous veins stick out of my skin…_

_The white hazmat suit reminding me of the reality in which I died-_

_Villainous arms, fangs sink into my neck._

-

AHHHHHH NOOO-

I thrash awake.

Yup, it was all a total dream…

Unfortunately for me.

Aw…

I feel tears come to my eyes.

I was supposed to be a hero, and in the end, I couldn’t save anyone.

I couldn’t even save…

…

…myself…

Ouch…and _there_ goes the heart strings.

Saw this comin’ a mile away-

Oooff, and I can’t move, either…

Venom hits like a truck.

I just hope everyone else made it out…even Nikita.

They don’t deserve to have to deal with lying in the middle of every one of your regrets forever and ever…

Man, I hope Jc didn’t have to suffer through it…

Poor dude.

He tried so hard-

Eh?

What’s that?

Thunder clap…

But the sky’s full of blue and fluffy clouds.

The only good to come out of being limp-

“Roi?”

Huh…

“Roi!”

Running footsteps.

Who is it…

“Roi!!”

Arms wrapped around me, lifting me up.

“Oh Roi…”

Teala…?

It’s on the tip of my tongue.

Frozen.

“What happened?”

“He’s like-green-!!”

Another guy.

And then a girl.

I don’t know who they are…

They drop to the ground along with her, and help-

“Despite the fact that you argued all the way here, you make a good team”.

Deadpan surprise.

“This is necessity, not teamwork”.

“That’s right!”

“Whatever you say…”

Softer.

They lean over me.

I can barely see pitch-black eyes.

_Hello!_

_My name is Roi Fabito, also known as Guava Juice, and you look like a pretty cool…_

I would've liked to have said that...I think...

Their hand methodically drifts toward my-

Ow-!”

My forehead stings with the strength of the flick.

“Don’t hurt him-!?” Teala protests.

“He’ll be fine. I’m just waking up his senses”.

“Is he-did he-!”

The other lady tries to slide off her gloves.

An attempt to stanch the blood-

“He’s poisoned. But the Afterlife will cure it-probably…”

“Probably?”

The other guy.

“Assuming you make it into Heaven-“

“Oh boy”.

I rasp, and startle everybody.

“I hope so…even though I failed my day job really bad-“

“Your day job?”

“Being a-“

_***Cough*.** _

“A hero…”

An unreadable emotion(?) flickers in the empty irises.

“…”

“What’s the silence for?” Teala is concerned-

“…Are you sure…you aren’t”.

**Author's Note:**

> Our favorite hero!
> 
> 559 Vs. 544 Words.


End file.
